Quona
Quona (クオナ, Kuona) is the daughter of Hanna and her husband, as well as a resident of the Flaus Inn. Personality She is an extremely shy, yet kind girl. She is shown to be shy to most strangers. According to her mother, she gets her personality from her mother's side from when she was young. Despite her shyness, she still does whatever she can to help her mother and even helps people she doesn't know when they need help. She shows concern for anyone who is in distress. She is very knowledgeable about running the inn, even to the point where she can do it without her mother's help. She also helps her mom by running errands and collecting groceries. Though she doesn't talk to people much, she is well known to many citizens of High Lagaard. History Around the time she was born, she met the bar owner, Cass, whom she doesn't remember well. Before she met the protagonist and his friends, she was always working with her mom. She doesn't have many friends other than Abigail, though she acquainted with many of the citizens of High Lagaard. Quona also has had a history of respiratory problems as there are two quests your guild can accept that involve aiding her with her health. She gets sick often probably due to her staying indoors most of the time. Quests The following are quests that can be accepted at the Stickleback Bar that involve Quona. The Shopkeeper Girl In this quest, Quona's parents request for the party to aid Quona tend to the Inn while they're off on a business trip. Initially, Quona will seem extremely shy(as he personality entails). After some time, Quona will ask the party for aid with assisting a hungover soldier. According to the soldier, he had lost his ID the previous night when he got drunk from the bar and went to the inn to rest. The guild agreed to help Quona find the ID while the soldier looks after the inn. While investigating, you may ask Cass, Abigail, Regina, and Minister Dubois for the whereabouts of the ID. The ID will not be able to be found. Finally, when approaching the guildmaster, Marion, she will tell your party to tell the soldier to make a new one. After thanking her, the party will return to the inn to inform the guard of the news. Later, Quona's parents will return and thank the party. Quona will dote her gratitude and the quest will then be completed. After completing the quest, your party will be able to call Quona to appear at the front desk of the inn. The Perfect Gift In this quest, Quona's birthday is approaching. Her mother, Hanna, will request the party's aid in giving Quona a birthday present. When visiting the other locations of High Lagaard, Cass, Abigail, and Marion will recommend three gifts for the party to give to Quona: a Scented Candle from a caravan in the labyrinth, Quality Jam made from strawberries, and a Small Flower where you can Take in the first Stratum. You can choose to get only one, two, or all three of the gifts to give to Quona. The amount of gifts will have no effect on the reward you receive for completing the quest. On the day of Quona's birthday, in the Stickleback Bar, the guild will present the gift(s). Quona will be delighted by each one and the cake that Regina, by request of the guild, baked for her. Quona will then say that this was the best birthday she ever had. Everyone then continued celebrating, After the party, Quona had Cass hand over some gifts of her own to the guild along with the reward as recompense for completing the quest. An Outing in the Forest In this quest, Quona has gotten sick. Her mom sent a request to the Stickleback Bar to have someone escort her to a purified air area in the Frozen Grounds. The protagonist's guild noticed the request and took it. The guild then proceeds to take Quona to the room in the 14th floor. On the way, Quona witnesses them fight monsters and tried out gathering at one of gathering areas in the Frozen Grounds. They eventually reached the room and Quona began breathing in the clean air for a while. When she was finished, she gave the protagonist a Flower Pin, made from white clovers, as a gift for helping her all this time. The Fafnir Knight accepted it and, with his guildmates, took her back to her mother. Once it was all over, the guild picked up their reward from Cass. Small Comforts In this quest, Quona hasn't fully recovered from her sickness. Hanna sent a request to Cass' bar for the ingredients need for the medicine: two chuncks of Yellow Gelatin and three Mandrake Roots. The protagonist's guild noticed the request and took it. After collecting all the medicine's ingredients, they took it to the inn. Hanna took the ingredients and started to make the medicine. In the meantime, the protagonist and his companions watch over Quona. Quona explains that she is used to getting sick, but she doesn't like the medicine her mother makes because it is too bitter. She complains that her mother said she made it sweet so it would be delicious, but she believes it to be a lie as it's always taste awful to her. When the protagonist talked to her about it, she did some thinking about the situation. Finally, Hanna arrives with the medicine and gave it to her daughter. Quona then drank all the medicine, much to her mother's delight. Hanna was quite amazed, as her daughter usually complains about how much she hates it. Her daughter then answered that she still thinks it's bitter, but she takes it because she is always making it for her. Hanna then asked what gotten into her daughter and asking if it was because of the fever. She then joked about it saying how Quona would soon see flying pigs the next day, but to her daughter's dislike. She then proceeds to apologize to her daughter, making Quona feel weird about what she said. Quona then thanks the protagonist and his guild for bringing the medicine and staying with her. She then asks if they can take her to purified air area in the Frozen Grounds again when she gets better. Her mother then agrees to it. She then thanked them as well and send them off to pick up their reward from Cass. Quotes * "*cough*... It's really bitter... ...But... mommy... you're always making all this medicine just for me... Th...Thank you." (After taking her mom's medicine) * "I-I was only saying how I felt... Stupid mommy..." (When her mom made fun of her) Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters